


Of the Valor of Escapes

by yaruna



Series: Of Years Gone By [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Legolas POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaruna/pseuds/yaruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas POV</p><p>Wherein Estel is 15, and he is travelling to Imladris together with his brothers and Legolas.</p><p>All parts of the series are stand-alone one-shots, though some may have references to previous happenings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Valor of Escapes

We were on the last leg of our travel to Imladris, just about to start our crossing of the Misty Mountains, leaving Mirkwood behind us. The three brothers had joined us in Mirkwood during the entire winter, as well as the beginning of spring, before Estel began longing for home. They had happily invited me to come along on their journey, Estel wanting to continue learning archery once back in Imladris. He had long since outgrown the smaller bow that I had given him, and was now riding with a short bow.

'What are you smiling about, Legolas?' Elladan asked and I chuckled.

'How fast Estel is growing. It seems as just yesterday that I gave him my old bow, and he was sitting in front of Lord Elrond on his steed. Now, he is in fact riding on his own, and quite capable of shooting an arrow at a target.'

'Legolas!' I heard Estel's shamed voice.

'What? It is true.'

'To be fair, he was capable of shooting a arrows at a target when he was eight as well.' Elrohir grinned.

'Yes, I seem to remember him hitting the forehead of a certain someone.' I smirked, eyeing Elladan pointedly.

'I did what?' Estel asked, slightly horrified.

'Oh yes, you shot  _me_ , your big brother, in the head.' Elladan lamented.

'That explains a lot.' Estel muttered and ducked from the swat he knew was coming.

'Do you not remember, Estel?' Elrohir chuckled. 'It was your first visit to Mirkwood.'

'Oh, I mainly remember getting Legolas a broken shoulder, rib and finger.' He laughed.

'Oh, no, you don't.' Elladan said. 'We claim the rib and the finger. Right Legolas?'

'We shall never know.' I grinned.

'Because he does not like being reminded that he fell out of a tree.' Elladan whispered conspiratorially with Estel.

'Two trees.' Elrohir helpfully supplied.

I cleared my throat pointedly, making everyone laugh. Then Estel sneezed loudly, making me crunch up my nose.

'That is disgusting.' I said.

'Sorry for not being an elf, elf.' Estel muttered.

'Though you are as close as one can come, without actually being one.' Elrohir pointed out, just as I heard something.

'Hush!' I said and everyone silenced immediately, stopping our horses. I strained my hearing, but could not hear anything else. So I had us keep moving, although I now felt uneasy. I was certain I had heard something.

By the time we were on the other side of the mountain, heading into the forest, I had almost managed to escape that dreaded feeling, but just then, it multiplied.

'Orcs!' I called when I finally caught their scent. Or, I'm not sure I should say  _finally_ , although I had expected something for quite a while. The smell of orcs was not something I enjoyed.

Everyone has stopped again. I took out my bow and settled an arrow against the string.

Then I heard it. There were too many.

'Go!' I shouted and urged Andúnë to run. 'There are too many. We must reach Imladris.' I cried behind me, for we had passed the others in their surprise. They were however hot on our tails.

Elrohir was the first to cry out, and we all stopped and turned towards him. An arrow was seated in his leg. It took only moments before we were surrounded, and I started firing my arrows, as did the other three.

We did quite quick work of them, but I could feel others approaching.

'We must hurry.' I said, keeping an eye out while Elladan carefully fixed Elrohir's wound.

'What do you think we're doing?' he snapped. He was worried; it did not take a genius to understand this.

'They are coming.' I muttered, and again drew my arrow. I let it shoot free and did not wait for it to find its target before I was aiming and shooting at a second orc.

We were out of arrows quickly, and switched to our close-range weapons. For me, it was the twin knives my father had gifted me with upon completion of sword training. I jumped off of my trusty horse, and ran onto the oncoming attack.

'Elladan!' Elrohir and Estel cried at the same time and I only took a chance to glance back, seeing Elladan crumble to the ground. Estel held his own nicely, but Elrohir was getting weary. I fought my way up to them, the three of us protecting the fallen.

'Is he alive?' I took the chance to ask, as there was another lull in the onslaught.

Yes. He got a blow to his head.' Elrohir slurred and I frowned.

'Elrohir?'

'It's poison!' Estel said just as Elrohir also fell. I just barely heard the muttered apology from his lips before he succumbed to unconsciousness.

Another wave of orcs were coming.

'Estel, help me; we must move them to a safer location. We cannot protect them from all sides.' I said and we lifted first Elrohir, then Elladan, to lie by a huge stone.

As the orcs were still closing in, I realized quickly that we would have no chance without help. But we had no way of escape, the horses had all ran.

No matter, I had to try. I whistled for Andúnë and was surprised to hear hoof beats coming our way. He stopped by me and I spoke to him gently, thanking him.

'Estel. Get on, ride to Imladris and get help!' I said.

'What?' He growled. That defiance in his eyes could have been cute, but this time I did not need his objections.

'You must go! We have no chance on our own.'

'I will not leave you!'

'You must! If you do not, we shall all die!' I said, with a pointed look towards his brothers. 'If not for me, then for them! Estel, please, go!' I begged just as the orcs came again.

I vaguely noted that Estel got on my horse, and rode off.

I could focus then, focus on my dance with the orcs. Thankfully, they are rather single-minded, and did not follow Estel, it also appeared they did not try to go for the twins, but were happy fighting me.

I twisted to avoid a cut and stabbed backwards with my right knife, killing one orc. Forwards with the left, another dead. Sidestep to the right, twirl and put my right knife in a creature's neck. A club swung from the right and I jumped back, and upwards. I kicked off the stone and landed on top of the orc, burying my left knife in his skull as I hit another with the right. And so it continued for a very long time.

I was getting more and more scratches as I grew wearier, though I did not think any of them cause for worry just yet. Not until I sidestepped one orc, only to land on the sword of another through my waist. I twirled my left dagger and shoved it into the creature stabbing me. It immediately fell away and I withdrew the sword, I would not be able to fight with it in me.

I looked again at the two still twins, but could not take the time to verify that they still lived. "I strayed!" I thought, and returned my thoughts to the battle in front of me. Only five orcs left.

Twist and duck. Stab, and we're down to four. Jump over, turn and backstab. Only three now. Kick and stumble. No, that wasn't right. I felt how a dagger embedded itself in my chest and I fell to my knees. No! Elladan! Elrohir! Estel! Get up! Duck and twist upwards, stab orc in groin. Two left. Turn, turn, turn, kick. Keep it away, keep it away. Duck, thrust and stab in stomach. One.

It turned to me with an ugly grin. My awareness was fading, but I could not abandon them. Not yet, not now. I spared a glance towards the unconscious… hopefully not dead… twins, and sent a quick thought to Estel.

It laughed then, an evil, booming laughter.

'No!' I cried and ran at it. Sidestep, jump, sidestep. I was hit by its club across my left ear and I fell down. I wanted to shake my head to clear it, but knew it would not help the ringing, and only increase the dizziness. I jumped up onto the club as another blow came, vaulted and stabbed it in its skull. It was done.

I landed on one knee and crawled to the twins, laying my fingers at their necks, feeling for a pulse. I found one on both, albeit weak on Elrohir, he was alive still.

I heard more then. I could not smell them, but there were many.

'Estel.' I groaned. 'Are you safe?' I muttered, hoping against hope that he had gotten away. To at least let the most important of us be safe. The future of middle-earth.

I pulled myself up to my feet as I heard the galloping hooves come closer. I would not be taken lying down.

Wait. Hooves? Orcs uses not horses.

They came into my vision at the same time. Elves and orcs, and it was a beautiful sight indeed. I breathed a sigh of relief.

'Thank Valar!' I breathed. 'They're safe. They will live.' I smiled and let myself fall as darkness took overhand.

...

It was a struggle, returning to consciousness. I could not identify all places where I hurt, but the wound in my side was demanding a lot of attention. My hearing returned first, but my eyes would not obey my command to open.

'I'm sorry, Ada.' I heard Estel's sad voice.

'Whatever for?' Elrond asked and I could feel his hand being put upon my shoulder, sending a wave of pain through me, making me tense up.

'Legolas?' Elrond asked, forgetting about his question to Estel. I tried to answer, I really did, but my body was not my own. It was succumbed to pain and weariness, and did not listen to what I wanted.

'Ada, is he awake?' I heard Elladan's voice, and would have breathed a sigh of relief, had I been able.

'Nay, but he is reacting to the pain.' He answered and Estel gave a small, distressed sound.

'It is my fault!' He said. 'Had I not left…'

'We would all be dead.' Elrohir's weary voice said and they all left my bedside in favor of Elrohir.

'Elrohir.' I heard Elrond's relief; just from the way he said the name of his son. 'How do you feel?'

'I am well, adar.'

'No, you are not.' He had a smirk on his face, I could tell from his voice. 'But you will be.'

It was silent for a while as tea was being brewed, and wounds gone over.

'What… happened?' Elladan asked after a long while. 'I fell, so early.' He sounded distraught.

'Many waves of orcs came. We do not know for what purpose, but it would seem we had entered right in their travelling path.' Elrohir began, I think for the benefit of Elrond, for Elladan had been awake for the first two waves.

'I know not much more than you, however, for I felt the darkness of the poison take overhand. How did you escape, Estel?'

I struggled to reach consciousness once again. I would not have Estel blame himself. A loud moan rang through the room, and I was afraid Elrohir was worse hurt than it had sounded. But then it was I who was surrounded and I realized I had somehow been the one to let out that noise.

'Legolas.' Estel said; fear and, above all, guilt coloring his voice. But I lost my fight before I could alleviate his fears, and fell back into darkness.

...

It was easier, the next time, to regain my bearings. Again, my hearing came first, but I was able to open my eyes this time.

'Legolas!' Estel breathed to my left and I turned to smile at him. What greeted me was a small, pale child with red eyes, and bags underneath. It made me frown.

'ADA!' he cried, making me flinch as a headache notified me of its less than welcome presence.

'Estel?' Elrohir asked from his bed.

'Legolas is awake!' Estel said and the sounds made from Elrohir's direction made me turn his way. He was actually trying to get up.

'No. Stay, Elrohir.' I said, and he fixated me with a glare.

'Yes, Elrohir,' Elladan's voice came from the door, chuckling. 'Stay!'

He snorted, but rested back on his bed, obviously satisfied, now that Elladan was moving towards me.

'What's wrong?' Elrond said then, slightly out of breath, by the door. It was such an unexpected sight that I had to chuckle. Unfortunately, I should not have, for it unleashed pains I had not yet identified, making me gasp instead.

It served only to make Elladan and Elrond make more haste to my bedside. Elladan had somehow managed to grab some tea on his way. They pulled me up slightly, I had to clench my jaw to not cry out, and Elladan put the cup by my lips.

'I do not wish for it.' I said petulantly.

'Drink.' Elrond said, little patience for my stubbornness. I had learnt, over the ages, when to just shut up and do as he said. This was one of those times, so I opened my mouth and let Elladan pour the brew into my mouth. He lowered my head back onto the pillows and I breathed painfully.

'Estel.' I said, remembering his previous words. 'Thank you for saving me.' I smiled and looked his way.

His wide eyes showed surprise, but then guilt went into them again and he shook his head.

'Talk of this later.' Elrond muttered. 'Legolas, you are not…'

'I am well enough for this.' I hissed, glaring at Elrond, low enough so that the human would not hear. His eyes betrayed him. There was fear for me, but he also wished for Estel to stop blaming himself. He sighed and looked into my eyes.

'You have a concussion. You are poisoned. You have numerous wounds that have required stitching. You were stabbed, all the way through your waist, hit with an arrow in your shoulder, which we were forced to push through, and you almost bled to death. If you will, speak. But you may not move, and should you do such, I will restrain you.' He said, and took a seat.

I started to nod, but wondered if Elrond would count that towards moving. No matter, it would have hurt my head anyways. I had not expected to hear such a list of injuries.

'Estel, had you stayed, then yes, we would have held out for longer, but there were more waves of orcs. You arrived just before another one, am I right?'

Yes.' Estel nodded. 'But I ran!'

'No,' this time I braved a small shake of my head, managing to keep the wince from showing. 'You did not run. You went for help, and you came back. It takes a great man to see that not everything can be done alone.'

I heard a small snort from both Elladan and Elrohir at that. It did not take much effort from my side to ignore them.

'But…'

'You did not leave us. Are we not all alive?'

Yes,' he said, eyes downcast.

'Are we not all safe?'

Yes.'

'Then that is your doing, Estel.'

'He is right.' Elladan nodded. 'Though I would very much still like to hear what happened.' He muttered under his breath and I chuckled. This time I did not contain the wince. I had somehow forgotten my headache. I gave a quick glance at Elrond, but he was looking at Elrohir who had started making his way over to us, feeling a bit left out in his bed.

'Well, Elladan, we were attacked by orcs. You left us so early, you wouldn't remember.' I smirked and he just barely stayed his hand from smacking me over my head.

'I know as much.' He growled.

'I do not have much more to tell. You and Elrohir were out, and Estel and I moved you to a more secure spot during a lull in the fight. The horses had escaped, so we had no possibility to ride you out of there. We were about to be surrounded again, and I heard more coming. We had no chance, so I whistled for Andúnë, who, against all reason, came to us. I asked for Estel to ride him to Imladris, and get assistance.' I ended my tirade, the incessant pounding in my head trying to draw my attention.

'He rode as I fought another wave of orcs. I know not how many there were, only that I had to hold on for Estel to return.' I said and smiled. 'And return he did.'

'Andúnë ran quickly. I was sure he would have kept going had I fallen off as well.' Estel said. 'Ada gathered a troop as soon as he saw me coming through the gates and we rode back. You…' his breath hitched. 'You were standing, just barely, covered in blood.' He shook slightly and I wanted to reach out for him, but remembered Elrond's words. Besides, I realized he wouldn't have wanted it, when I saw his upturned face, trying to hold back his tears. 'Then you fell.' He said in an accusing tone.

'I'm so sorry.' I breathed, caught up with his feelings. He just shook his head.

'I thought you'd died.' He muttered and suddenly dashed out of the room. I threw my cover off and managed to get my feet out of the bed before I was pushed back onto the bed, the gritting pain made me clench my teeth tightly together.

'Stay. I will go find Estel.' Elrond said and I nodded wearily. 'Thank you, Legolas.'

I looked after him until I could see him no longer. He was thanking me for that which was not my doing. I had not expected thanks, and did not feel that I deserved any.

'Oh, no you don't.' Elladan chuckled and made me look at him. 'I will not have you diminish what you did. We are also grateful, Elrohir and I, that you were able to keep us alive. But we are most grateful for you getting our brother to leave. I cannot fathom what power of conviction you possess.'

I smiled softly.

'I asked him to save the two of you.' I shared, and chuckled at the shocked look on both their faces. It was really starting to hurt now, headache overpowering everything.

'Really?' Elrohir had to ask.

Yes.' I managed to groan out. 'I would not lie.' I said and closed my eyes.

'Do you need some tea, Legolas?'

I seriously considered his offer, and opened my eyes to see Elladan's concerned face leaning over me. I sighed; maybe it would alleviate his concerns.

'Yes, please.'

He was quick in hiding the new look of shock on his face, but disappeared for a moment, during which I closed my eyes again. When he came back he helped me lean up so I could drink it, and carefully lowered me down again.

I closed my eyes.

'I don't think he's ever drank it willingly before.' I heard Elrohir's voice.

'No indeed. He must be truly bad off. I am concerned.' Elladan answered him.

I just couldn't win, could I?


End file.
